Alone
by The Star Thief
Summary: House of Hades AU. The arai cackled. A very special curse indeed. She cannot her your calls, or feel your touch; utterly alone, abandoned, and heartbroken is how she will die; betrayed by her loved one who left her to die. Her screams hurt him more than any curse.


Alone

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice cracked. "Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't." he turned on the _arai_ , his arms shaking with anger. "What did you do to her?"

 _We did nothing_. The demons said. _Your beloved has unleashed a special curse- a bitter thought form someone you abandoned. You punished an innocent soul by leaving her in her solitude. Now her most hateful wish has come to pass: Annabeth feels her despair, She, too, will perish alone and abandoned._

"Percy?" Annabeth spread her arms trying to find him. The arai backed up letting her stumble blindly through their ranks.

"Who did I abandon?" Percy demanded. "I never-"

The words rang in this head: _An innocent soul. Alone and abandoned._ He remembered an island, a cave, lit with soft glowing crystals, a dinner table on the beach tended by invisible air spirits.

"She wouldn't," he mumbled. "She'd never curse me."

His revelation was interrupted by a blood-curdling cry. "Percy! Please I need your help."

He cursed himself assuming that the arai would let Annabeth wander hopelessly for a little while longer- out of sheer enjoyment. A few of the arai had gotten bored of watching her wander and started to attack, but not to kill; they wanted to see her suffer.

Her screams hurt more than any curse. "Percy!" Her pleads reverberated in his skull. "Please! Come back, save me!" He would take one hundred curses and yet none would hurt him as much as this sight. Curled in the fetal postition, her golden curls appeared a bloody mess. Her milky white eyes stared straight at him unseen as tears streaked her face; this was not the fighting, headstrong girl he knew.

The arai had stopped their attack; they want to see her suffer, and torture her until she begged for death.

Percy ready the Riptide and clenched his jaw. When the _arai's_ rank split as if the let him pass, he was shocked. Until he found himself a yard away from Annabeth, it suddenly felt as if he were moving through jelly. "Please." She begged.

The _arai_ cackled. _A very special curse indeed. She cannot her your calls, or feel your touch; utterly alone, abandoned, and heartbroken is how she will die; betrayed by her loved one who left her to die._

Percy's eyes narrowed as he turned swiftly to the _arai_ his riptide slashed through several of there ranks. He would not go down without a fight; he was now fighting for Annabeth as well. Annabeth's pleads continued, growing weaker and the curse piled up on Percy. Some were minor a shiver of eye twitch, the worst was the pain ripping though his chest, an arrow wound.

Percy paused, risking the chance that the _arai_ would not attack. He was facing a losing battle, Annabeth's cries were now barely audible, and now he two was bleeding out. What other curses were in store if he kept fighting? He had a lot of enemies.

"I'm sorry." Percy spoke; it was hopeless; they were both going to died here.

He apologies. There arai shriek with delight. He regrets his fail life and his crimes again the children of Tartarus.

"No," He corrected. "I'm sorry Bob. I should have been honest with you. Please forgive... Save Annabeth." Percy doubt Bob could hear or care, but at least Percy was able to clear his conscience. He gave on last looked at his dying girlfriend; only on sign she was breathing was her shallow chest movements.

Guilt swelled in his chest. He was unable to save Annabeth, unable to ensure Calypso's freedom, and unable to treat Bob like a true friend. The _arai_ still remained although not attacking. Perhaps they though he was about to kneel over and die. He stead his shaking hands and prepared himself for one last attempt; the least he would do was make sure Annabeth did not die at the talon of an _arai,_ although bleeding out was no first chose either.

Blood lose caught his movements to be slow, and timing off. Percy recieved a few more blows before the world went black.

* * *

When he came to he was in a hut... in Tartarus. His eyes scanned the small area for Annabeth and his eyes landed on bloody blonde curls resting on the couch; she was asleep.

His gaze returned to Bob who was next to a giant. "I am Damasen." The giant introduced himself. Percy cocked an eyebrows in confusion. "I was created to oppose Ares; I am peaceful."

Percy nodded; it made sense, after all he was still alive. "Bob-"

"Do not thank me, I couldn't save her. I tried, I'm sorry."

Percy looked at Annabeth from his perch on the gaint's bed, this time he really looked at her. There were no movements in her chest and her skin was a sickly greyish white. He fought back tears.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." Damasen consoled. "He injuries had progressed too far for Bob to completely heal. Her heartbeat was faint and by the time she arrived it was gone. I did was I could to preserve her body, so that Tartarus would not damage her."

Percy nodded, not trusting his voice. He stared at her limp body. _Annabeth I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. I always loved you. This shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry._

"Do take your time grieve, but I advise you to carry on; I imagine she would not want you to share her... passing." Damasen advised. Percy did not release he was speaking allowed. "When you are ready, Bob and I have a plan and supplies."

Percy could barely nod as another wave of guilt swelled in his chest for the kindness he did not deserve from someone he barely treated will and grief consumed his other thoughts.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So long time no see. Hi!_**

 ** _This is a two shot. Inspired by a tumblr post I saw a while back. I've been meaning to find my groove and though why not write a two shot to ease back into it._**

 ** _Anyway hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _P.S. I wrote this at 3am so apologizes for any and all mistakes. I will go back and edit._**


End file.
